edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery in the train
edd puts the next reel named the standoff where it picked with the ancestors running at the gate eddymus: come on double m read the inscription double m: foot snake squiggle squiggle bird then the gate opens emu: you did it double m: well it works with five languages guys is easy to get out of practise but once you then they hear a growl and they run and there is sarahndra who is angry sarahndra: darn it they are getting away at the disorient express double m: here we are fellas back from our trip from egypt at the disorient express eddymus: with the toybox on our then eddymus opens the case and the toybox isnt there double m: oh my we were robbed emu: i think it happened when we were at dinner double m: which means the robber is on this train emu sees something emu: look guys cookie crums they see cookie crums eddymus: then that means sarahndra double m: we must get back the toybox and i know how then they exit their room and next to them is sarahndra room they put milk and cookies and double m knocks at the door sarahndra: yeah emu: sounds like my baby sister sarahndra sarahndra: what do you want double m: room service sarahndra: for the love of one minute then eddymus uses the can o nuts and they are inside the can and sarahndra opens the door and she sees sarahndra: cookies and milk and can o nuts you are bad snacks sarahndra then takes the plate and she drinks milk and the ancenstors appears sarahndra: what the then a case knocks out sarahndra double m: shes out col eddymus opens a case and its empty eddymus: its empty double m: if sarahndra doesnt have the toybox then who those then sarahndra wakes up and she sees her case empty sarahndra: my toybox it dissapeared , emu i tell to mom when we get back then she beats them and throw them out of her room then the train was coming at a end at peach creek double m: so if sarahndra doesnt have the toybox then who dose voice: everybody we have reached at end at peach creek then the ancestors see johnnyius and he has the toybox the ancestors: johnnyius airwood johnnyius: hey guys we found the toybox and get it from sarahndra room eddymus: you know you could of told us johnnyius: oh sorry then eddymus started to beat johnnyius and he grabbed the toybox eddymus: i think i feel myself calm double m: lets get this toybox back at the theatre gentleman we have an appointment with monsieur keviniscopus then reel 3 is finished ed: thats it no credits or anything double d: this is not the end ed we have just more one reel to duck out of about how our ancestors died and how did the toybox ended here then edd puts the last reel edd: and speaking of ducking out i have to go to the bathroom but dont watch the reel without me then edd goes but then eddy and ed dont listen and they press the button and they start to watch the last reel . to be continues